naruto_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasuke Uchiha
This page is about Sasuke Uchiha. Skills Chidori based jutsus * Hotkey: Q - opens spellbook of chidori based techniques **'Hotkey: '''Q (Q-Q) - '''Chidori ' ** ***'Mechanics': Sasuke creates chidori on his hand. Your next auto-attack will strike with chidori. When hit, it stuns the enemy for 3 sec. Technique lasts 15 sec until hit. ***'Damage': 120 + Agi + 10xHeroLVL ***'Manacost': 90 ***'Range': close range ***'Cooldown': 60 sec ***With Rinnengan Sasuke can change Chidori type (arrow down on the keyboard): Onix Chidori (+60 manacost, but +Agi damage to chidori). Chidori-Amaterasu (+200 manacost, but after hit enemy get’s burned by amaterasu). ***'Advices': While Sasuke creating chidori (about 1 sec), he is under stun effect, so use it carefully. You can't strike with chidori under disarm effects (like Hashirama's genjutsu). Before creating Chidori you should take a place without creeps around you, there is a big chance after forming Chidori, that you will strike a creep near to you (It is pretty hard to cancel auto-attack). You can't cancel Chidori auto-attack by command Stop "S", but it is possible to cancel with command Move "M" or by spamming ''right mouse button at some place. In late game is recommended to use Chidori-Amaterasu. '' ** Hotkey: Q-Q (Q-Q-Q) - Chidori Senbon ** *** Mechanics: with activated Chidori you can throw 8 senbons. When enemy gets hit by a senbon, it microstuns him. This jutsu spends chidori. *** Damage: 15 + 0.5xAgi (each senbon) *** Manacost: 75 (sum 165) *** Range: 800 *** Cooldown: 60 sec *** Advices: That's pretty situational skill at early game, for example, if you can't catch up the enemy. And useless skill in mid and late game. If you are new in this map, just ignore this skill. **'Hotkey': W (Q-W) - Chidori Nagashi ** ***'Mechanics': This technique doesn't need activated Chidori, this is independent, separated skill. Sasuke creates a field of chidori around himself. If the enemy is in the area of technique, he will be thrown back. During jutsu Sasuke receives +100 armor and +40% magic resist. Channeling spell. Lasts 4 seconds. ***'Damage': Agi per sec ***'Manacost': 75 ***'Area': 400 AOE ***'Cooldown': 45 sec ***'Advices': This is very useful, all-purpose skill. You can reduce incoming damage, protect allies from close range jutsus or melee attackers. This also can be used as stunning skill: come closer to the opponent or lock it in the corner and activate spell, enemy will be paralyzed for a some time. Very nice to use healing solve and then Chidori Nagashi to buy some time for healing. **'Hotkey': E (Q-E) - Chidori Katana ** ***'Mechanics': This technique doesn't need activated Chidori, this is independent, separated skill. Increases damage of melee attacks by 40% and gives 14% chance to stun the enemy for 1 sec. Lasts 20 sec. ***'Manacost': 70 ***'Cooldown': 60 sec ***'Advices': This skill makes Sasuke very dangerous opponent at melee combat. Use Chidori and Chidori Katana to deal more damage to the enemy while he is under Chidori stun effect. Damage is calculated by '''White Damage' + Agility from items. (At lvl 30 Sasuke get's +28 damage without items).'' **'Hotkey': Q-R (Q-Q-R) - Chidori Eiso ** ***'Mechanics': with activated chidori you can hit the enemy with Chidori Eiso. It stuns the enemy for 2 sec. If it deal damage, spend Chidori. Channeling spell. ***'Damage': 380 + 3xAgi ***'Manacost': 240 (sum 330) ***'Range': 600 ***'Cooldown': 60 sec ***'Advices': Deals a lot of damage, but requires pretty much mana, so use it wisely. Very nice to combine it with amaterasu: burn the enemy, then lock him from distant. For the most part, it's a matter of taste to use Сhidori or Chidori Eiso. Katon based jutsus *'Hotkey': W - Sasuke's fire style jutsus. *'Mechanics: '''Sasuke has two types of Katon jutsus. '''Katon: Gyoukaguu no jutsu' and Katon: Housenka no jutsu. '''You can switch katon type by tapping ''arrow up on the keyboard. It also changes Enton techniques, but but we'll talk about this at Mangekyo Sharingan section. At the beginning of the game you will have Katon: Gyoukaguu no jutsu. **'Katon: Gyoukaguu no jutsu ***'Mechanics': Sasuke launches fireball that deals initial damage and then if he continue skill, deals damage per sec. Channeling spell. Lasts: 3 sec. ***'Initial Damage:' 35 / 70 / 105 / 140 / 175 + agi ***'Damage per sec': 16 / 32 / 48 / 64 / 80 + agi ***'Initial manacost:' 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 ***'Manacost per sec:' 25 ***'Range': 600 ***'Cooldown': 35 sec ***'Advices': Your primary farming skill. ''At lvl 5 of katon with +10 additional agility from any item you can kill full hp creep pack, expect Samurai and Big Zetsu. Use this also to cancel healing solve effect. ''